The So Called 'Best Night Of Our Lives'
by DeadRosesX3
Summary: Simon Lewis didn't want to have anything to do with Prom, or high school in fact. He would get his diploma, do a little dance then leave his high school forever. But when Simon is forced to go to Prom, he finds his night getting quite interesting once Isabelle Lightwood walks through the door.
1. Chapter 1

_Okay this is a new story! YAY! I will still upload Ambrosia! This will be a short story about prom night._

 _ **(Sizzy)**_

 _ **Enjoy :)**_

Prom was said to be the most important night of your high school life. Besides graduation of course. For some, your prom would be a night that you can't remember after drowning yourself in booze. Some people didn't want to go, people like me. Then you have people, like my mother who only remember getting banged against a cold bathroom wall. which is where _I_ came into the picture.

Simon Lewis. Key master. How do you do?

So after being created at a prom, which my mother would forever, look back on as the biggest mistake of her life. Even though she claimed it was the happiest, I had no desire to go to _my_ prom. But when you have a sister and mother like mine then you will find yourself, sitting in a tuxedo while your mom takes useless (date-less) photos of you, that will probably be seen by no one.

So there I sat, in the passenger side of my mom's mini van, begging her to just turn around so i didn't have to deal with this crap. Who of course, refused. Claiming that if i didn't go to prom then i would regret it for the rest of my life. I didn't think so.

Looking out of the window i could already see people looking at my the van and laughing.

Some people rented limos to drop them off at prom. No I get dropped off by my mom with her mini van that had over 12 bumper stickers.

After giving my mom a quick kiss, I opened up the door and got out.

Which made them laugh even more when they saw it was me, who had the embarrassing mom in a van.

Straightening out my tuxedo, i walked through the double doors, seeing a gym decorated in what looked like a cliche prom. It seemed like the color scheme was black and silver, even the napkins and plates followed the scheme, and where there is a cliche prom, there is drunk teeenagers, who after graduation would take the first steps into adulthood.

But first that meant drinking enough at prom so you can't remember the first day of freshmen year.

Grabbed a plastic red cup out of a girl's hand who i didn't even know went here. See now thats sad, im at prom and i didn't even know half the people here. I kept my circle small. Starting with my best friend Clary who was probably at her boyfriend Jace's house rather than prom. Then there were my band members who some actually got dates, unlike me who didn't even know I was going to prom until yesterday. Scanning the room I saw Eric who was dancing with his girlfriend, going against the idea of talking to him I look for anyone one else, That's when I saw Eric, tumbling through the crowd of people dancing, well _grinding_ on eachother I finally reached him.

"Hey! You actually showed up!" He said, bobbing his head to the music I didn't know.

"Yeah...You okay man?" I asked him, putting a hand on his shoulder to stop the swaying.

"YES! Oh my god, YES! Im GREAT, man go get some ladies" He said, clearly drunk off of whatever was in these cups.

Losing hope on Eric, I became a wall keeper.

In almost every dance you go to you will find these groups of people.

The Disco Addicts: Basically the people who never leave the dance floor.

The Drunks: The people who stand by the bar and are probably drunk.

The Vagina Pack: That one group of girls, probably whispering about the 'Penis Pack' or in the bathroom.

The Penis Pack: The group of guys that is either drunk off their mind, or watching the 'Vagina Pack'.

The Wall Keepers: The awkward looking kids who sorta just lean against the wall probably with a scared look on their face.

 _I_ was a "Wall Keeper'. I stood against a wall almost two other kids, one girl who was too busy scrolling on her phone to notice me and one guy smoking a cigarette.

I had a perfect view of the gym, watching all the groups of people, as if it was a science.

I watched the new prom goers come in, slightly wishing that someone i knew would walk in through the doors and save me from this awful night.

I didn't want to be here, the girl on twitter didn't want to be here, and the boy whose eyes were bloodshot, _definitely_ didn't want to be here.

I could leave, just walk aimlessly around the block, tell my mom it was the best night of my life and forget all about this. Then i can tell the story to my kids.

Then she walked in.

And suddenly, I didn't want to leave just yet.


	2. Chapter 2

HI SO THESE CHAPTER WILL BE PRETTY SHORT JUST BECAUSE THERES NOT MUCH TO RIGHT SO ILL HAVE MORE CHAPTERS BUT SHORTER WORDS.

THAT IS IF YOU GUYS WANT IT LIKE THAT.

THESE CHAPTERS WILL COME QUICKER!

XXX

Isabelle Lightwood

Most would say she was hot. Most would think that the actually had a chance with her.

But I, thought she was beautiful and I _knew_ that I had no chance with her. Coming in fashionably late she stayed on the outskirts of all the people, studying them.

She walked with confidence as if she knew that she was beautiful. Her eyes finally landed on me and the other wall keepers. Not realizing fully that she was actually looking at me, I stood there with a dumb smile on my face. She raised her eyebrows at me. Finally breaking eye contact she walked to the dance floor which is where i lost sight of her.

After losing sight of Isabelle, I saw someone else come into view.

Eric.

"Dude! You gotta get yourself a lady!" Kirk said loudly, causing the girl on her phone to roll her eyes and sigh.

"Nah, i'm not here by choice. I just want to get through this night." I said watching Eric look at all the disco lights on the floor.

"Okay well you got to come to Magnus's after party."

"I'm just trying to get through this.."

"Oh come on man! It's gonna start soon!"

"Isn't the after party suppose to be, _after the party._ "

"Just roll with it!" He said.

See now here's the thing, if I do go to the after party, then i'm just going to lean against a random wall with a cup of god knows what in my hand. So why change walls when there's a perfectly good wall right here.

"Just think about it man! I'm gonna go find a babe!" Kirk yelled, retreating back into the dance floor.

"Make good choices…" I whispered to myself, but the girl next to me snorted in response.

It had been a total 17 minutes, and I had only moved 2 inches from my previous spot.

The boy who was smoking what I thought was a cigarette had disappeared but the girl next to me whose name i found out was Maxine had still stood in the same spot. That was until she disappeared into the bathroom with some guy, probably getting the same fate as my mom.

XXX

HOPE YOU ENJOYED!

LOVE, BELLA


	3. Chapter 3

**I am back! How are we doing this fine day/night/evening. Im glad to see the great response this story has gotten. Like shoot for 300 views!**

 **Enjoy :)**

* * *

After I lost the feeling in my legs I decided that the best thing to do was sit down. Finding the table that Kirk and Eric were seated at, I sat down. Having a quick conversation with the guys, I turned my attention to the dance floor. Looking for a certain red gown, I scanned the floor. Then I saw her, dancing by herself, unlike everyone else. She glided along the floor, turning her hips to the beat. I would be crazy if I said, I didn't think she was attractive. She was more than attractive she was, damn, what was she. I could study the dictionary front to back and I still wouldn't be able to find a word that could do her justice.

The music got louder and the beat got faster. Everyone started to scream, clearly excited over the song-which I didn't recognize-that was now playing.

Even from where I was seated, I could see the faintest smirk on Isabelle's lips. She clearly took pride in all the eyes watching her. A group of kids had surrounded her, blocking my view. I wanted to keep watching, so I stood up and walked over to the dance floor. Pushing my way into the front I finally had a perfect view of Isabelle.

Their was a part of me that wanted to join in, but after remembering how bad I dance, I chose against it.

A few seconds later, more people jumped in with her, causing this dance to look more like an orgy waiting to happen.

After getting stabbed in the gut by various elbows I finally made it out off the dance floor, all in one piece, more or less.

Only taking a few glances back, I saw layers of red before I finally got back to my seat.

Finding Kurt who I thought couldn't get any more drunk, but i was proven wrong.

He had one foot on the table and another on his seat, standing in a confident stance he held a drink in the air.

"This is to all the kids who are still not shit-faced!" He cheered, to empty seats.

Dragging him by the elbow I placed him back in his seat.

"Great speech, now sit down and eat your chips." I said, pointing at the bag of 'Cheetos' on the table.

"Man, I don't feel so good." He said, resting his head on his hands.

"You puke, you puke over there." I said, pointing to the bathrooms.

"Nah, I'm good." He said, taking a gulp of his drink.

Standing up, pushing back his chair and giving me a slurred goodbye, he walked off into the abyss of horny, drunken teenagers.

He walked in.

She walked out.

* * *

Hiya! So not that long but good enough for now, see ya'll in the next chapter.

PS: For those who read my Percy Jackson Fanfic then just know that ill have the chapter in before November ends.

Busy! Busy!

Love, Bella


	4. Chapter 4

_**Hey! Im all healthy now which is greeeeat! How you all doing? I recently hit 500 views on this story which is INCREDIBLE! But I have work my little butt of for this story! So please enjoy this chapter and tell me what you think with a review!**_

 _ **Enjoy :)**_

* * *

She kept her gaze steady, never leaving my eyes. She came to a halt right in front of me.

"You seem lonely. Thought I could offer you a dance." She said taking a seat next to me. Crossing her legs she seemed classy, but rumors told other wise. I didn't know what to believe.

"I have two left feet." I said, feeling proud in the laugh that escaped her lips.

"I have two right feet. We're a perfect match." She said standing up and extending her hand towards me.

"I really would like to, but-" I said, standing up. I was surprised at how tall she was. We were practically at eye level.

"But you don't want to embarrass yourself." She said, dropping her hand

"Yes. Not that you're embarrassing!" I said, fumbling with my words.

She laughed, "I see. Well you know where to find me."

And that was it, she gave me a quick once over then waltz right back into the abyss. And kept walking until I could only hear the faint clicking of her heels.

* * *

45 Minutes Later

* * *

The party had cleared out after news spread out about Magnus's party. I had gone to escape the noise out in the hallways.

Sitting down I kept my back against wall, taking a sip out of my cup I could feel the alcohol burn down my throat.

Looking down the vacant corridor I took a breath. No drunk, horny teenagers. No loud music. Just me and this hallway.

This was an uneventful night., and it would continue to be that way, because I just didn't find the joy in prom. Or school. Or really life in general. My life was sort've made out for me.

Why did I have to go to prom, or college or even school. Memories is what people will tell you, and knowledge but who cares about that now a days. Memories is where it really matters. But I didn't want my memories to be just like everyone else's.

Prom.

School.

College.

Whatever.

I wanted my own memories that only I could remember. Memories that were unique.

Closing my eyes I didn't even realize how tired I was. Hearing footsteps, I opened my eyes.

Only then did I realize that It wasn't just footsteps.

It was the sound of heels.

A pair of shiny red heels that matched a certain red dress.

A dress that looked perfect on a certain girl that I could imagine making great memories with. Unique memories.

* * *

 _Okey dokie! Im aware it very short but this was a late night writing spree I went on but the next chapter will be here soon I swear! It might not be up for halloween so ill wish you all a great halloween! (If you celebrate it!) I for one will be out scaring little children like the soulless creature I am._

 _Hope you enjoyed!_

 _Review! Favorite! Follow!_

* * *

 _RosesForTheDead on Wattpad_


	5. Chapter 5

**_Hi guys! Pretty short chapter, not gonna lie. But its something! As I stated before this chapters will be pretty short. Im really getting into this story! I hope you all are too! I hope you all enjoy this chapter! Give me some feed back in a review!_**

 ** _Enjoy!_**

* * *

Looking down the hallway I saw Isabelle walking towards where I was seated. Freezing instantly I watched her come right in front of me.

Her eyes never leaving mine as she sat right across from me. Her back against the wall opposite me. She gave me a smile.

"Hello." She said taking off her heels and placing them beside her.

Finally registering what was happening I unfroze.

"Hi.." I said watching her rub her toes.

"You like to be alone. I can tell." She observed.

"Sometimes. At times like this, yeah." I said not having the courage to look her head on.

Her eyes made you feel like she could see into your soul. Like she already has.

"To bad i'm here to ruin that." She said like there was no way to talk her out of it.

"You're not ruining it.." I said in a whisper but her smile told me she had heard it.

"Good. I was told not to talk to strangers, and you're a stranger. But I would like to change that so i'm not sinning in my parents eyes.

"We've said more than ten words to each other. I don't think we're strangers." I said watching her stretch out her legs. they were only a few inches away from my beaten up shoes.

Her perfectly painted toes wiggling.

"We may not be strangers but I don't know much about you. I don't even know your name!" She said as a matter of fact.

I don't know why it stung when she said that. I don't know why I was surprised by her words. Of course she didn't know my name! I knew that. Trust me, I knew that. But why did it hurt so much.

Deciding to not let her know how much her words had affected me I put on a smile.

"Simon Lewis." I said extending my hand across to her.

'Pleasure. Isabelle Lightwood." She said meeting my hand half way were we connected in a firm handshake. She let my hand go quickly, as if it were fire.

"Well Simon, I must ask. Why are you excluding yourself from the most important party of you life?" She asked with curiosity.

"I just don't see the point..." I stated.

"Don't like parties?" She asked.

"Parties are fine. I just barely know anyone here."

"You know me." She stated as if it were the easiest answer ever.

"Well good thing you're here." I said with a smile.

"Well _we_ clearly can't sit here and mope around. SO why don't we go have some fun. Like normal teenagers would at prom." She said standing up.

"I don't know…" I said unsure about this plan.

"Come on. I could use some company." She said extending her hand for me to take, just like she did once before.

But this time, I took it.

* * *

 _ **LOL**_

 _ **Hope ya'll enjoyed!**_

 _ **XOXO**_

 _ **Gossip Girl**_


	6. Chapter 6

**_Hi! 1,000+ Views! That's incredible! And only on chapter 6! I will hopefully be updating next week or the week after that. I have a book report due, and I haven't even started yet. SO wish me luck!_**

 ** _Enjoy!_**

* * *

To say that I was having fun would be an understatement.

Going back into the gym where there were still a few groups of friends who didn't get the memo about the party.

Isabelle and I went to go sit back at my table were we played the game,

'How long till they black out' .

A game of pure skill. You point out a selective group of people and take a guess of how drunk they are and how long till they pass out.

"She's gonna be down in about 10 minutes." I said pointing to a girl practically being carried by her slightly less shit faced friend.

"I give it five, in those heels." Isabelle said throwing yet another cheeto at my head, this time getting stuck in my hair.

She moved her fingers through my hair, allowing the cheeto to fall to the ground.

"Better." She said.

Clearing my throat I turned back to the drunk girls.

Watching them stumble and laugh made me wonder how much of this night they would even remember.

"Maybe we should go to the party." Isabelle suggested.

We could. This game was getting pretty old anyway.

"I don't have a car." I said turning back to Isabelle.

Pulling out her phone she dialed a number quickly, "Al-. Im at prom! Where are you?" She said into the phone, standing up quickly, she continued the phone call while heading towards the main entrance.

"So are we walking, cause i'm not holding your shoes." I said.

Getting outside she stood on the curb, looking to the right and left down the road. Her face illuminated by all the different headlights.

Putting two fingers in her mouth she whistled. Causing a car to stop right in front of her.

Looking back at me she winked, "Who said anything about walking."

Opening up the passenger side she climbed in.

I had options here. I could call it a night and go home. Or I could do what the strange beautiful girl told me to do.

Letting out a sigh I climbed into the back sit.

Looking at the driver I saw a black haired boy who resembled Isabelle greatly.

"How did you get here so fast?" Isabelle asked putting the visor down to look at herself.

"I was close by when you called." Was all the boy said. Looking at me through the mirror Isabelle seemed like she forgot I was there.

"Oh! Right, Simon. This my older brother Alec." She said turning around to look at me.

"Pleasure." Alec said.

"Likewise." I said back.

"So let me guess. You're going to Magnus's." She said giving him a look.

"Well i'm going _now._ That is where i'm dropping you off correct." He said giving her a look right back.

Clearly there was a lot of tension between them. But it was _fun tension._

Was Alec gay?

I mean Magnus was totally gay. Or bisexual, whatever.

So where Alec and Magnus a thing?

Blocking out their bickering I looked out the window. To think that I had planned on just sticking to a wall the whole night. How one person could change your plans so quickly.

We were approaching the bridge that goes over the ocean. Once we were almost on it Isabelle gasped. "Stop here." She said to Alec.

"You sure?" He asked her. She rolled her eyes. "Just stop."

Stopping the car Isabelle got out, with me following behind. Saying our goodbyes to Alec he drove off. Leaving us on the dock staring out onto the ocean.

With her elbows rested on the bridge railing she gazed at the moon. While the moon gazed back. Breathing in the smell of salt water she looked relaxed and at peace.

It wasn't Isabelle Lightwood appreciating the moon. It was the moon appreciating Isabelle Lightwood.

* * *

 ** _This was sort of a filler chapter but don't worry next chapter we are gonna get down to the fun stuff._**

 ** _Remember to review, favorite and follow._**


	7. Chapter 7

_**Hello hello! I wanted this chapter to be out earlier but...that clearly did not happen. But I mean. Better late then never. Have you guys ever seen the movie**_ **Burlesque?** ** _Its like my new drug._**

* * *

Her feet had to be sore. After looking out at the moon and ocean we started down the bridge. Almost half way across and Isabelle still hadn't putten on her shoes.

Feeling bad I grabbed her shoes out of her hand and held them myself. Smiling at the gesture she said, "You lied."

"Pardon?" I asked, confused.

"You said you weren't gonna hold my shoes. Look at you now." She giving me a smirk.

We were almost over the bridge. I wonder where she planned on going. Our ride is gone.

'I'll throw you off this bridge." I say giving her a playful shove.

"If that happens then who will annoy you the rest of the night/" She asked shoving me back. That shit hurt! God damn she can punch!

'Number one, ouch. Number two, I think we can find you a substitute."

"They'll never be as good as the original." She simply said.

Staying silent the rest of the way across the bridge. I waited for Isabelle to give me directions on what to do next.

"Hmmm." She mumbled looking up and down the street. Finally her eyes rested on the shop market.

Eyes bright she looked at me with bright smile.

"I have a plan. And you're in it big boy."

* * *

If I knew the fate that lied ahead of me I would have thrown her.

Walking through a packed market, in a suit really does get a reaction.

That might have just been Isabelle though. She was stunningly beautiful.

Yeah people seemed pretty appalled to see us in full formal attire.

Ignoring the stares and hushed whispers coming our way I merely followed Isabelle who was scanning the aisles one by one.

"What are you looking for?" I hissed beside her.

"Shh!" She hissed back.

After more looking she finally found what she wanted.

Toilet paper.

That's when I realized the plan.

* * *

 ** _I hope you all enjoyed this chapter! I hope to update next Friday but I make no promises!_**

 ** _XOXO_**

 ** _Gossip Girl_**

 ** _(I dont know why I keep ending the chapter like this! X))_**


	8. Chapter 8

_**Alright! Alright! Alright! How is everyone this fine evening! Im not gonna bore you with my banter so just...**_

 _ **ENJOY!**_

* * *

Totally should have thrown her over the bridge. After leaving the store with over 10 rolls of toilet paper and a cart, we continued down the road.

With me pushing the cart, Isabelle sat in it with the rolls spewed out all around her.

She hummed quietly to herself. I broke the silence with a question.

"So what's next chief."

"Next darling, we find a victim." She said, then continued to hum.

After more walking and more casually banter we found the perfect house.

It was the color beige with dozens of flowers strewn all over the lawn. A beautiful porch with tiny knick knacks everywhere and even a welcoming sign on the door. This all told me this was either an old lady's house or a woman with twenty cats and over ten dating website profiles.

Isabelle jumped right out of the cart. Barefooted and determined she grabbed two rolls. unwrapped them then started swinging.

The first one hit the roof then unrolled all the way down the side of the house. Sprawled out all over her bushes and flowers.

The second had hit the porch roof.

Giving me a goofy smile she looked like she was having the time of her life.

"Come on! Look alive! Grab some!" She said laughing as she ran around and continued to throw more and more rolls.

Laughing along with her I joined in and threw a few of my own.

Once we ran out of toilet paper we took a step back and looked at the beauty we had created.

The house looked a mess.

Most of the toilet paper had landed in her bushes but the ones that did make it on the roof did damage.

The laughter stopped one the porch light went on and an elderly woman stepped out on to the porch.

 _Called it._

We clearly had been having so much fun that we forget this was actually a felony.

"Who's there?" The old lady said from the porch.

Taking this opportunity to escape Isabelle jumped back in the cart and with me driving we ran/rode down the road never turning back around.

 _TP a house with a beautiful girl._

Great memory...

* * *

Anything you want to see Sizzy do? Tell me about it in a review!

XOXO

Gossip Girl


	9. Chapter 9

**_So a lot of you are wanting Simon and Isabelle to just have rough sex in the middle of the street..._**

 ** _Which has crossed my mind more times then once..._**

 ** _But my young children must be_** ** _patient..._**

 ** _Enjoy my children!_**

* * *

"Do you think she'll called the cops?" Was the one question I had asked. And the only one that wouldn't get answered.

"Just keep pushing. I think we're almost there..."

"Where?" I asked.

"I'm not sure." She said turning around in the cart so she faced me.

"So how do you know that we're almost there if you don't know where _there_ is?"

"I don't know what i'm looking for but once I find it i'll know." She continued, "I just have a feeling that we're almost there."

"Wherever _there_ is…." I mumbled to myself.

Her eyebrows knit together. "Have a little faith in me." She said a ghost smile appearing on her mouth.

"Having faith in you made me leave my prom-"

"Oh you would have left anyway!" She interrupted.

Ignoring her I said, "-And now I have to worry about the cops on my ass because i followed you in committing a crime!" I finished in one breath.

"Oh you enjoyed it!" She said in a velvety voice.

Letting go of the cart I stopped pushing. "You know what, I don't have faith in you because I- I don't know you!"

"We've been over this!" She shrieked, "I'm Isabelle Lightwood. You are Simon Lewis. I'm your fun for tonight!"

"Then what happens after tonight?" I finally asked the question that had been bugging me since I first met her.

She opened her mouth to speak but no words came out. She huffed then gracefully hopped out of the cart. Grabbing her shoes she slipped them on.

Leaving the cart in the road she grabbed me by the forearm and guided me until we were on the same path but on foot this time.

Ignoring my answer a silence filled the air.

After a few minutes of only the sound of her heels clicking against the cement, she broke the silence. "What did you want to happen after tonight?" She asked, her voice the same strong confident one she greeted me with, I decided that this was the voice she used when her guard was up. All her walls put up. Shielding me out.

 _Just when I thought I could see through the cracks..._

 _"I don't know. I didn't expect anything to happen."_

"Wanting and expecting are two different things." She responded. "Tell me what you want not what you expect."

"Well, when this night first started. All I wanted was for it to end. Now I want the opposite." I said in a whisper.

Feeling her gaze drill holes into the side of my head, I met her eyes.

"I am great company aren't I." She said, her voice gentle and velvety again.

 _I was finally able to see through the cracks again._

 _How long will that last is the question..._

* * *

 _Okay so this is like super short..._

 _And that makes me feel like pure shite because you guys have been so supportive and amazing when it comes to TSCBNOOL!_

 _So from the bottom of my cold, dark heart I say, Thank you!_

 _Until next time!_

 _XOXO_

 _DeadRosesX3_


	10. Chapter 10

**Hey! Hey! Hey!** **Its fat Albert..**

 **Just kidding.** **How was everyones holiday vacation?! And if you didn't have one then how is your day going!?**

 **Im curious...**

 **Where do you guys think this story is going...?**

 **Great places I hope!**

 **Okay i'm done rambling about my nonsense!**

 **Enjoy idjits!**

* * *

"No way." I said disbelief clear in my voice.

"Yes way!" She defended.

"Their is no way you did that." I said my voice shaking as my body vibrated

"I swear!" Her voice shaking as well.

After more wandering up and down the streets of New York we gave up on the idea of going to the party.

So as we decided what the next best thing was something caught my eye. An open 24/7 laundry mat. The bright lights shined through the windows out onto the dark street. Illuminating Isabelle's face and bringing detail to the lace in her dress.

Isabelle was perfect with our new entertainment.

Inside, the place was deserted. There was no one behind the counter and I don't think anyone came here for a late panty wash. The only sound was the news being played on a T.V. in the corner of the room.

Keeping my attention on the missing child alert that had know sprouted up on the T.V. I didn't see Isabelle wander off into the area with all the dryers.

I took my eyes off the T.V and walked over to Isabelle. She was staring at one o the empty dryers.

"Got 50 cents?" She asked.

Putting my hands in both my pockets I came out with 4 quarters, a nickel and 7 pennies.

"Perfect." She said snatching the coins out of my hand. Putting two of the quarters in one machine and the other two in the dryer right beside it.

Hitting the start button on both she hopped up on one. Looking at my dumbfounded look she rolled her eyes and signed.

"Your steed awaits…" She said gesturing towards the other spinning dryer.

Muttering a 'fuck it' I hopped onto the dryer.

Ten minutes had gone by and the dryers were still spinning. My ass was hot and I was numb all over. It felt good.

"You're telling me you dated this polite, classy guy, with long black hair?" I asked, still amazed at the fact that she could settle for someone so boring.

"Mhm. Meliorn, was his name. It was just to upset my parents to be completely honest. I never really cared for guys."

"Guys as in plural? So what you swing for the other field?" I ask.

"No." She said cracking a perky white smile, "I think my parents would have heart attacks if they had to raise two homosexual children." She continued laughing.

"So you just thinks all guys are assholes, is that it?" I asked trying to understand.

"Not necessarily…" She dragged on. "I see my brothers fall in and out of love. I see all the hurt and pain that goes along with love. I figured why add more pain and hurt to my big pile." She said her voice in a whisper. She didn't meet my eyes. Just started at the ground, her eyes glazed over. I could tell she was deep in though to I stayed silent.

For a second I could see the sad broken girl that her dark exterior shell shielded from the world. From me.

I've known this girl for maybe two, three hours. Ive seen her crack many different smiles. Some fake some real. Or maybe they were all fake and she was just a good actress.

Her voice pulled me from my thoughts.

"Doesn't anyone know better…" I looked up at her, her eyes were still glazed over. "Hearts are breakable. You'll never be the same once its ruined." Realizing she said to much she looked back up at me.

"Did someone….?" I asked not able to finish the sentence.

 _Did someone hurt you?_

 _Did someone hurt you?_

"No." Her once broken voice now confident. "Thats how I like it."

Not knowing what to say I just nodded.

I then realized that Isabelle Lightwood wasn't just a pretty face with a cold stare. She was someone didn't know how to love or be loved. She was someone who acted in the heat of the moment. Who came up with spontaneous, crazy ideas that had great outcomes (even if they involved the cops). She was someone who be-friended a miserable boy at prom and rescued him.

She was the knight.

While I was the princess in the tower.

 _Weird._

* * *

 _Hope you enjoyed! I sure enjoyed writing it!_

 _XOXO_

 _DeadRosesX3_


	11. Chapter 11

_**Hi! Hope everyones day has been good! Im just gonna...stop talking...**_

 _ **Play this song!: After Tonight by Justin Nozuka**_

 _ **Enjoy!**_

* * *

"When you said you didn't want to dance with me, did you just not want to dance with me or-"

"I dance like I have crabs."

She laughed, "Good to know."

"I would have danced with you, if only I didn't-"

"Dance like you had crabs." She smiled, "I know."

A few seconds passed then she spoke again, "We should change that."

"We should?" I asked. We sat against the wall of a post office building.

Standing up she grabbed my intertwined hands and unclasped them.

"Of course we should. A man won't get very far unless he knows how to get jiggy with it." Putting her hand into her bra she pulled out her IPhone.

"I've been wanting a dog for awhile now, you got a Pomeranian in that thing." I said pointing to her breast.

"Ha ha." She said dryly, walking over to a foam cup on the ground she pressed a few buttons on her phone before putting the the cup. Walking over to me she grabbed my hand and guided me to the middle of the road. I heard the first notes of After Tonight by Justin Nozuka. She put one hand on my shoulder and kept the other in my hand.

"What are we doing?" I asked in a low voice, the proximity of our faces sent a shiver down my spine. I could smell spearmint on her breath.

"Dancing! Now but your hand on my waist." I obliged.

"Normally the guy would lead, but for the sake of learning I will lead."

Looking down at her feet I saw her move one foot back. "Move your foot forwards now." She said looking me head on. Keeping my head down I moved my foot.

"Good, now just mirror everything I do."

Moving her feet back together she pressed our bodies together, then moved them back and around until we were moving all around the road. She wasn't looking at her feet unlike me who hadn't looked up since we started. My shoulder were tense and my back was stiff. Letting go of my hand she putt both of her hands around my neck. Putting both my arms around her waist we continued to sway to the music. I wasn't looking at my feet anymore.

"Relax." She smiled and I felt her breath hit my face, "It's not as hard as you're making it out to be."

Taking her words into consideration I felt a spurt of confidence go through me. Grabbing one of her hands I twirled her around then dipped her. She let out a gasp of surprise then a laugh before I brought her back up. The final notes of the sound played out and we still hadn't moved from our spot. Our bodies pressed against each other, her hands back around my neck, mine around her waist.

"Thanks for teaching me the ways." I said out of breath. She didn't say anything just stepped back and smiled. She grabbed her phone and put it back in her bra.

She gave me a glance, "Well come on, there's more adventure to embark on." She continued to walk down the road we had just filled with music and danced on.

 _Get taught how to dance by a beautiful girl._

* * *

We walked at a pace that let me savor in the streets and the buildings we passed. We talked about school, and friends and family. Not love and relationships. Not the future not the past. Just now.

She talked about her brothers, and parents. I talked about my sister and mom. The father I never knew. We talked about graduation. Not college or careers. Just the end of this era.

I told her about how I didn't want to go to graduation. She did.

I told her it was a waste of time. She agreed.

I asked her about the after party. She said she wanted to go. I didn't.

She knows I will go anyway. So do I.

She said she would annoy me then too. I agreed.

It went on like this. Just us going back and forth. We walked.

We walked without a destination. We just _walked._

We wondered about prom. About the party. Our friends.

We wondered about us.

She said we were friends. I said I didn't know how to be friends with someone like her.

She said we could learn. I agreed.

The more we walked the more we talked.

Until we said all that could be said.

Until we said what was enough.

* * *

 ** _Hello, its me..._**

 ** _So I almost split this into two separate chapters but then I thought nahhhh._**

 ** _SO I hope you enjoyed!_**

 ** _XOXO_**

 ** _DeadRosesX3_**


	12. Chapter 12

**And ive been resurrected! Im sorry...**

 **Ive been gone for like...i dont know two months was it?**

 **Sorry...again.**

 **But, this is a kinda long one. And shit goes down so i mean...your welcome.**

 **but...ENJOY!**

* * *

Impulsiveness. To some it's a curse to others a gift. To me it seemed like a mixture of both. I mean if you're at your grandma's funeral and you get the impulse to pee on her coffin then yeah, its a fucking curse. But in the moments that I had with Isabelle Lightwood and impulsiveness I looked at it like a gift. A gift sent from heaven that had been kissed by God himself. And not just my impulsiveness, but Isabelle as well. She was also a gift. Now she might not be a gift sent from heaven but she was gift, a great gift wrapped in a pretty red dress.

And that gift was kissing me.

 ** _Before:_**

You know those hella cliche moments in books and movies where the girl and boy are madly in love with each other but they obviously don't know it yet. And the one thing that makes them realize it is a equally hella cliche kiss in the rain while some love soundtrack plays. Well we were not that. At least not completely.

I mean Isabelle Lightwood was no Cinderella, or Snow White or Belle. And I was no prince or beast. And we probably weren't going to get hitched and live happily ever after. Duh.

We were two teenagers who were dipping their toes in the adult life pool. And we were scared cause the water was cold and there are probably a shit ton of sharks in there but we were expected to swim and stay afloat. And through the preparation of getting here we skipped out on love. I mean I loved things and people and I'm sure they loved me back, the same goes for Isabelle. But we skipped out on that butterflies in your stomach, heart beating so fast it might burst in love stage. Maybe it didn't find us or we them.

But I felt things that I've never with anyone. The feeling of the hair standing on the back of my neck when she looked at me a certain way. The way my heart beat faster when she was near me. All these small things that are now huge, because they were getting thrown at me at bullet speed all at once.

You are taught from birth all the way to death. You're taught how to speak and read and write and walk and all that jazz. Then you're taught knowledge. Then you're taught how to use that knowledge and get a job. Then you're taught how to stay sane after doing that job for about 40 years until you retire then you're taught how to relax and finally feel old and wise because you got through your run. You can watch all the kids as they are being taught the things you once learned. But they never teach you how to love.

Love is not something you can explain or write it out in an equation. So when love is thrown at you no matter if it is at 5 or 90. When love hits you it is a gradually push. A slow fall. But once you pick up speed you feel it explode throughout you in one huge beautiful bang.

I was not in love with Isabelle Lightwood and she most certainly was not in love with me. But we were young adults that were right next to each other while we dipped our feet into the cold adult life waters, and we found comfort in that.

I could say that I love Isabelle, but I could not say that I was in love with her. I love a lot of things about Isabelle, her eyes, her hair, her lips. Almost everything. I loved her laugh. I loved when she let me in, which wasn't very often.

I wonder if i can ever fall in love with her. Could you fall in love with someone you've only known for 4 hours?

Isabelle Lightwood and I were very far from Disney love stories, but right now, we were Disney movie camera ready.

We had found a ten dollar bill lying on the sidewalk, so we stopped at a convenience store and pick up two tubs of Ben and Jerry's ice cream and a package of plastic spoons. We kept two and threw the rest away.

It was around 10;30 at night when it started to rain. Various cars were speeding down the road causing us to get splashed a few times. My suit was ruined, (guess I'm not returning that.) My hair stuck to my scalp and my glasses fogged up. Isabelle's dress was soaked and heavy as it hung on her small petite frame. Her hair was damp and frizzy but her makeup stayed in place.

We laughed and splashed in puddles as it rained even harder causing us to become soaked from head to toe. The rain wasn't fun anymore once it became cold.

We realized that two soaked kids in suits and dresses would most likely be frowned upon in a public area so we kept walking, soaked in rain, eating ice-cream.

And we did it with a smile on our face. Because this is what life is about.

I didn't get up this morning and know that I would be walking in the rain, my stomach filled with ice-cream, with a beautiful girl that I met at prom. No, I thought I was either gonna get high in the bathroom, or kill myself in the gym. But I wasn't. I was making memories. A lot of people don't remember their prom. I mean my mom vaguely does, but that may be because she regrets it. My dad, whoever he may be, probably doesn't remember. Isabelle's parent probably don't remember their prom either. But we'll remember ours. Because ours was different.

Once we realized that the rain was making our ice cream soggy and gross we desperately tried to save our delicious dessert.

We saw a bus stop with a roof and seats. Quickly running too the bus stop we saved our ice-cream.

We both sat on the cold metal seat, huddling close together for heat.

She dug into her ice cream and continued to eat what was left of it. She looked up and caught me staring. She smiled.

"Having fun yet?" She asked.

"I started having fun awhile ago." I responded.

She looked down and smiled, "I'm glad."

"Are you having fun?" I asked after a few seconds of silence.

She smiled that smile that wrecked me, "Always with you."

"Good." I said nodding, happy with myself. "So when do you think we should call the night over?"

Her smile faltered as she thought about it, "When I see the sun…" she said.

"That's gonna be awhile…"

I don't know if it was because of the cold, or two magnets bringing our faces together, but we seemed a lot closer than before.

"I'm sure we'll think of something to do." She responded.

I don't know if she didn't notice it or if she didn't care but she didn't move away.

Her body was turned in my direction, her dress was defiantly ruined, her hair was soaked and tangly, her eyes were smudged and her lips were pale. But she was the most gorgeous thing I've ever seen in a lifetime of living. And she was looking at my lips and smiling. Then my eyes, back to my lips and then all over again.

There was a second of regret. But the second was so small, and it went unnoticed as I leaned down and slowly my lips met hers.

Milliseconds.

Seconds.

Centuries.

I could give details about the kiss. How her lips tasted like strawberries. How her hands found my hair so easily and quickly. How I could feel her breath when I wrapped my hands around her waist. I could. But I won't. Because this kiss, is ours. Not yours. Ours.

The regret was gone before I pulled away.

Maybe the regret wasn't even there..

* * *

 _ **THINGS ARE HAPPENING! GOOD THINGS? BAD THINGS? YOU DECIDED!**_

 _ **XOXO**_

 _ **DeadRosesX**_


	13. Chapter 13

_**So, this is kinda short so you can cry about that i guess but, Enjoy!**_

* * *

Walls are comfortable. They're hard and sturdy. They support you. Walls are a way to hold onto something when someone won't. Especially when you're at a party with a girl who is nowhere to be found.

The walk to Magnus's party was slow and silent. We didn't talk about the kiss. We didn't even acknowledge it. We may have been silent but my head surely wasn't. If my head was a balloon then it would surely have burst from my thoughts.

I mean did that kiss mean something? Or was it just a moment of weakness? A moment where she let her walls go down.

This is what Isabelle Lightwood does, right?

She breaks hearts.

It's a game to her, right? She even said that she was just my entertainment for the night. So this is either pity of boredom. Or both.

The second we got to the party Isabelle broke out into the crowd of people. I could have tried to follow her but I didn't. I didn't know what the point would be.

You can only chase someone for so long before your legs can't take you to where you need to go anymore.

The house was a small apartment in a apartment building in downtown Manhattan. There was five rooms: The kitchen, the living room, two bedrooms and the bathroom. I leaned on a wall in the living room. The stereo was blasting music, and people danced. Isabelle danced and she was so gorgeous while she did it. And I watched and felt hopeless.

I thought the cliche was that the girl had the unrequited feelings. I didn't know the hopeless, nerdy boy had a cliche too.

I don't like this cliche. This cliche makes me want to run over to the heartbreaker that is Isabelle Lightwood and kiss the fuck out of her in front of all these people.

But alas, I have morals. And my morals are telling me to stop thinking and stay on this safe wall were no pretty girls- or hormones, flip a coin- can get me.

Maybe I'll look back on this night and laugh at myself. Laugh at the foolishness thoughts I had about love and all that stupid sappy shit.

Laugh at the fact that I really thought I could get through to her.

A heartbreaker who believes she's unlovable.

And I was the dumbass who saw otherwise.

I took a glance at the front door. One step through there and I am free.

Or maybe I like the cage that Isabelle Lightwood holds me in. Maybe I like the fact that she holds the key to my freedom.

My freedom is my reality. And my reality is playing in a band, dungeons and dragons, and dealing with the fact that I have clearly some bad decisions.

My reality is going back to the way things were. With Isabelle on one side and me on the other.

But things can't be that way anymore because high school is over, and college is l the long road between teenage and adult. It's the place where the last childish things can get done.

We are gonna be adults soon and that means that we have to make adult decisions.

And my first adult decisions is getting off this damn wall and letting myself stay in my unrequited love cage as I walk towards a heartbreaker and make sure that my first adult decisions is a bad one.

A bad decision with the name Isabelle Lightwood.

* * *

 ** _So, number one, IK it's short and you people don't like that shit. And i'm sorry for that! But I had 20 minutes to midnight and I wanted to go to bed before midnight and I punched out nearly 650 words in that time and Im proud._**

 ** _So as always you should follow me and the he story as well as favorite it and leave me a review because its always fun to hear the feedback! And of course stay cool I guess._**

 _ **XOXO**_

 _ **DeadRosesX3**_


	14. Chapter 14

_**Hello! I am actually on schedule this time so yay for me! So A lot of you guys have been enjoying this story and I am super happy about that! Length wise I don't see this story going over 30 chapters. Which may be saddening to some of you, but trust me you will get your closure.**_

 _ **Enjoy!**_

* * *

Isabelle Lightwood was a universe of her own. And like an astronaut I was ready to explore every inch of her. She was so gorgeous and I was so hopelessly obsessed with her in the worst way possible. The way in which it brought me pain to watch her dance. She didn't look sad, or happy, she just looked blank. Like all the emotions she had were just ripped away from her, and she was just left with this blank canvas I now stared at.

Truth be told, I was a coward, a big, huge coward. I still hadn't moved from this stupid wall. This stupid wall was whispering words of paradise in my ear while Isabelle's eyes showed misery. She brought misery.

She was dancing with people I didn't know. Men I didn't know. Men she probably didn't even know. Men that touched her in places that I wished I could touch. They touched her hips, slid their hands over her back and neck. Grabbed at her legs and ass. And she just stood there and danced.

And I have now decided that I, Simon Lewis, found Isabelle Lightwoods misery far too alluring. I decided that I loved the misery she brought me and I mean that in the most twisted way possible.

And with the thought of misery fresh in my mind I walked up to Isabelle Lightwood, pushed the men off of her, grabbed her by the waist and pressed her tight against me as we slowed danced to dubstep music. She gasped in surprised at my gesture and followed it with a deep sigh.

She slowly shook her head, then rested it on my shoulders and wrapped her arms around my chest.

We kept our bodies close allowing no space between us. I had my arms tight around her waist, determined to not let go.

People jumped around beside us, but we stayed slow and out of place.

I let my chin go slack on her shoulder and breathed in her scent.

She slowly dragged her hands up and down my back, "what am I gonna do with you?" She said more to herself than anyone else.

I smiled, "whatever you want."

She took her head off my shoulder and looked at me.

She slowly brought her face to mine and pecked my lips softly.

When she drew back her eyes were soft and doughy. She smiled and shook her head, "sometimes I worry about you." She stated.

I nodded. "Sometimes I worry about me too."

We both stopped talking and went back into our previous position with my chin on her shoulder, her cheek pressed against my chest and around arms wrapped around each other.

We looked so out of place in this sea of drunk teenagers. Everyone else was dancing, throwing their fist in the air as they got lost in the music, and Isabelle and I were stuck in the middle of the sea. Slow and steady, stuck on each other like glue.

I leaned back and looked in her eyes and said, "you're so beautiful, Isabelle."

She smiled, "You tease me in ways you'll never know."

And then I leaned down and kissed her for the third time tonight; third time in my life. This kiss was different though. It wasn't quick and intense, or steady and passionate. It was slow and meaningful and maybe a little sad. Sad in the way you are when all opportunities have passed you by. The sadness that brought an empty hole in your chest. A black hole in your chest that was slowly sucking up everything happy in you.

I got that from a kiss, with her tongue in my mouth and my hands in her hair. And I felt sad. I haven't kissed many people but I knew that you weren't supposed to feel sad when you did it.

I had felt about one-thousand different emotions when it came to Isabelle Lightwood and her cursed lips but sadness wasn't one.

She pulled back and took a deep breath. When she opened her eyes she rested her forehead on mine and kept my gaze.

"This night has been a big spiral, hasn't it?" She asked with a low voice.

I pulled back from her and felt the warmth leave my body. Now, only our fingers were touching.

Her eyes were sad and her smile was empty but she pretended to look happy when I said, "It was a spiral of bad decisions."

And maybe she was sad because she thought I regretted my time spent with her and maybe I did. Maybe there was part of me that wished I had refused Isabelle's invitation to be her companion. But I didn't, so any regret and blame was solely on me.

I probably should have just said no.

"...why don't we go have some fun. Like normal teenagers would at prom." She said standing up.

"I don't know…"

Thats right Simon, you didn't know so why the hell did you get up?

This night would have been so much simpler if I had refused and stuck to my wall. Then I could have just left at midnight and tell my mom I loved every minute of it.

But now I have to stand here and stare at probably the most gorgeous woman I've ever seen and see the sad look on her face and feel like I want to rip out my heart right here.

The following things happened so quickly I'm not even sure they even really happened. Isabelle went from completely vulnerable to cold and hard in the matter of seconds.

It was like a switch had been turned on and her walls got put up.

She took a step towards me, placed her hand on my cheek and gave a quick, empty kiss.

The second I took to close my eyes was the second she took to walk out of the apartment.

And at that moment I was truly alone for the first time tonight.

* * *

 _ **So Im not gonna lie, writing Fan Fic has becoming a bit harder for me now a days. But I think I've finally gotten back into the flow of things so my updates should be more steady. I hope u all enjoyed this chapter, I will see you all next chapter!**_

 ** _XOXO_**

 ** _MyRosesAreFuckingDeadAndImMad_**


	15. Chapter 15

_**Hello! This is a sad one (trigger warning lol) Two more chapters after this!**_

 _ **Enjoy!**_

* * *

(Isabelle's POV)

* * *

The door shutting behind me caused a loud bang to echo throughout the house. I was out of breath and honestly a total mess. My eyes had red rings around them and my cheeks were stained with tears.

I have _never_ cried over a boy

Never in my life had I thought that a boy was worth my tears. Some didn't even deserve my time.

But I gave _him_ both.

I gave him every minute of tonight. And when I realized that I was to far in to climb out, I gave him my tears.

I ran from the party. I ran from him.

I don't know the exact moment the tears started to come. All I knew was that I started that run feeling like I made a good decision and I got to my doorstep a crying mess.

It was late at night and I feared the door slamming shut had woken up my parents. I tried my hardest to tiptoe up the stairs, down the hallway and into my room.

Once I realized I had successfully gotten inside I collapsed onto my bed.

My dress was ruined, my hair was ruined, my makeup was ruined, and I was ruined.

And I'm so stupid for doing this to myself. _But how was I supposed to know?_

So stupid for thinking so highly of myself. For thinking that I was so untouchable.

 _So unlovable._

When love hits you, it hits hard. That's something Simon Lewis has taught me over the course of tonight.

So now I lay on my bed, dreaming of all the boys I met with unrequited love.

* * *

I don't know what it feels like to love.

I mean not love like in the movies and books. I like to hope that love in the real world is the same.

I mean, I love my family with everything I have. But that love and the feeling in my chest are two very different loves.

And if I don't know what love feels like then how could I possibly know what heartbreak feels like.

If I were to guess then what I feel would be pretty close to it.

Heartbreak in the movies is the girl crying and the boy throwing things and punching walls and maybe even crying. And I mean, you can look at that and see heartbreak and sadness and breaking apart. You can see it, but you can't possibly feel what they are feeling.

So I'll explain it to you.

It's laying in your bed, at 4 AM, in a ruined dress that you will probably throw out not because it's ruined but because of the memories it has. It's laying in bed, with a dress on with tears in your yes even though it seems like you've cried out your entire body. Yet, the tears still come, even when you tell yourself to stop.

It's feeling hollow. It's wondering what he's doing.

Is he lying in his bed, in a tux that he'll throw out because all he can think about when he looks at it is him dancing in the middle of the road? Is he wondering if it's his fault? Or is he mad and punching walls and yelling? Or maybe it feels just as hollow?

So hollow that if you cut us open you'd fine dusty bones and a small shriveled up heart that's barely beating.

It's finally realizing that you can only cry for so long and feel sad for so long, because eventually you get to the part where you're the one who's yelling and throwing things and then, taking off the dress and ripping it and cutting it.

It's like you believe that if every trace of the night is gone then the memories will be too.

So goodbye dress, goodbye ruined makeup, goodbye shoes. Goodbye ever cursed thing that reminds me of Simon Lewis.

Everything that reminds me of dancing with him, riding dryers with him, and TP'ing houses with him.

Goodbye heartbreak.

* * *

 _ **Leave a review faggot!**_

 _ **JK I love you guys! *kisses* (unless ur underage, then *hugs*)**_

 _ **XOXO**_

 _ **DeadFuckingRosesX3**_


	16. Chapter 16

**GUYS ITS SUMMER.** **Whiiiich is why updates have been slow. I have a lot of work with school that I've been trying to catch up on. But I've been working on this, so I hope you enjoy. This is the last chapter (besides the** **epilogue)** **which is hella scary cause I've gone a long way with Simone and Isabelle. I hope you enjoyed them as much as i did. :)**

* * *

My mother's hand on my shoulder was my only comfort. She brushed nonexistent dust off my shoulder.

We now stood in the parking lot of my school.

It was graduation day.

Today was the day I had been counting down since the first day of school freshman year. The day we've all been counting down.

Today was the day that every senior in the school was waiting for. Families gathered to finally see us all become adults.

It was incredibly nerve racking.

My mom, sister and grandparents were the only ones who were here. All my cousins had their own lives to attend to and my graduation was microscopic to them. Which I understood, considering I hadn't gone to theirs either.

The brisk saturday air sent a chill up my robe, causing me to shiver. My mother rubbed her hand up my arm and said, "nervous?"

I pushed my glasses up the bridge of my nose and nodded, "absolutely."

She gave me a smile, "don't worry, everyone is nervous on their graduation day." She scoffed, "I know I was."

I tried to my best to listen to her words of encouragement but my eyes searched through the packs of families for anyone familiar.

I saw Kurt's and Eric's family talking to each other near the school entrance. I didn't see Eric and Kurt though, so I stayed next to my sister and mom.

All my friends seemed so involved in their own lives that I figured I should not intrude on them and their families.

The ceremony was to be held in the gym. So everyone gathered in the parking lot. The ceremony was gonna be long. Nearly 4 hours to get through all the names.

I scanned the crowd for a girl with long legs and a sharp tongue, Then , finally I saw her.

Standing there next to the boy I met, Alec, and older man and woman and a young boy with curly hair.

She had a short, tight, red dress on. And over that she had her gown on. And in her hand she held her cap.

My breath caught in my throat has her gaze fell over mine. She glanced at me for a second and then she looked back down to the young boy.

I pursed my lips and looked back to my mom. Clearly, our prom night affair is all we'll ever be.

When Isabelle left the party all those nights ago I realized that that was the end of everything we were and everything we could have been.

* * *

"Simon Lewis." This is it. This is the moment I have been hoping for since freshmen year.

I was graduating.

I walked up the stage steps. My principal handed me my diploma and shook my hand. Then, I went to my vice principal and shook her hand. The claps and cheers coming from the crowd of families became black noise. I smiled at them and waved to my mom who was teary eyed and snapping a picture.

I was officially an adult. With a diploma. And that meant I could do whatever I wanted with my life.

I walked off the stage and sat with the my fellow students who had graduated before me.

I watched as each of my peers came up and got their diplomas as well.

Then, it was Isabella's turn. She walked up the steps, onto the stage with a big smug grin on her face.

She waved to her parents and finally sat down with the rest of us graduates.

I was too proud to feel sorry for myself. To proud to feel like I lost an amazing girl.

To proud to realize that I was heartbroken.

Because girls who are heart breakers will break your heart.

Trust me.

* * *

'Oh Simon I'm so proud of you!" My mom hugged me and pinched my cheeks. Her eyes were red and wet. I smiled down at her and wiped her tears.

"Thanks, ma."

My sister hugged me and then both of them started heading towards the van.

I followed after them when a hand grabbed my shoulder. I stopped dead in my tracks and turned around.

Behind me stood Isabelle Lightwood.

She looked me up and down with a sad expression before it was covered with a strong smile.

 _Oh Isabelle_ _, why must you hide your emotions?_

"I just wanted to say, I'm happy for you."

I nodded my head. "Likewise."

How do you tell someone everything you want to say when you don't even know what you want to say?

"Well I better get back to my family." She said as she slowly backed away.

My mouth fell open slightly, but no words could break through.

Before she escaped completely I finally spoke.

"Wait, Isabelle!" I called to her, she turned around.

"Yes," She seemed hopefully.

"Will I see you at the party tonight?"

She smiled, "Of course." And then she was gone. And I was in the passenger seat of my mom's van.

And suddenly, I seemed hopeful.

* * *

OKAY! I know strange way to end it IK. But next chapter will give you a proper end to this tale.

When it will be up?

fuck if i know.

Thanks for reading, I love all 8K of you who did.

XOXO

Love, Bella


	17. Epilogue

**Hello everyone! It has been quite a long time since last chapter and I am so deeply sorry for that it was just so incredibly difficult finding and ending for these guys, and to be frank I didnt want it to end! I loved this story and Im sure i will continue to. Although it may not have been some of my best writing I found it so heartwarming and something I put my entire heart and mind into. I spent quite a long time working on this story and many of you have been here since the very first chapter, but despite the time of your arrival you are family to me. I am sorry for such a long wait but I hope you all will be pleased with this.**

 **Well, here goes nothing.**

* * *

Man, walls are great. I could stay on this wall all day. This wall and I have become such good friends I think I might be in love. Oh wait, no, I'm in love with the girl who is currently doing body shots with the star quarterback. Well, the old star quarterback.

There she was, getting lime juice licked off her shoulder. How traumatizing for me.

I walked into this dumb party feeling so good and so excited just to have my heart crushed all over again. She knew I was there too. It hurt. Quite a bit too. I wanted her in my arms like I wanted oxygen in my lungs. But she was over there, talking to the stupid guy, flipping her hair and smiling. And I slowly could feel myself running out oxygen.

Her eyes would sometimes flick to mine, checking to see if I had stopped staring. I hadn't of course. I could never stop looking at her. Black jeans paired with fishnets and a black body suit. She was dressed to kill. And when she leaned over and kissed the quarterback she killed everything inside of me.

I wanted to leave. I wanted to be as far away from here as possible. I looked at the door, that was my exit. My freedom was a door away.

I decided torturing myself would do nothing for me.

Then, suddenly my hand was on the knob and I was leaving for good. I went down the hard stone steps which haste. The second my foot hit the last step my name was called.

"Simon! Where are you going?" Isabelle stood at the top of the stairs.

I turned around and sighed. I put my hands in my pockets and shrugged.

"Home, Isabelle. I'm going home."

Seconds past filled with silence. HEr face showed no sign of any emotion, as always.

Then, finally, "why?"

"Why?!I will not be forced to stand against a fucking wall and watch the most gorgeous woman in the whole fucking world be touched and gawked at while she wont even give me the time of day." With each word pouring out of me I went up the steps and finally landed next to her.

She looked up at me with her mouth slightly agape.

"Simon I-"

"Don't say you're sorry." I said sternly.

She took a step back and kept her gaze on the ground.

"What do you want out of all of this, Simon?" SHe still hadn't met my eyes.

I threw my hands up into the air. "You!" Her eyes finally met mine and it was like everything happy and alive in me died.

The sorrow and sadness in her eyes could bring me to my knees.

"Isabelle, all i've ever wanted was you. I wanted you at prom. I wanted you at graduation and, I want you so fucking badly now."

Her eyes welled up with tears and I grabbed her by the shoulders and pulled her into me.

She looked up at me and shook her head.

"I'm a hard person to love, Simon."

I smiled, "oh I know. I don't want easy."

She tightened her grip around me and sighed into my neck.

"No running from me, okay?"

She nodded in response and looked up at me once more.

She met her lips with mine. It was like she had planted a seed in my stomach, and in that moment, it grew and spiralized itself throughout me until all I felt was Isabelle Lightwood.

Before my lips left hers I picked her up bridal style and ran down the stairs.

"What are you doing?!" She laughed.

"You gotta meet my mom!" I stopped running and slowed my pace.

"What?" She chuckled.

"We gotta thank her for making me go to prom."

She smiled at me and nodded.

I smiled back, kissed her forehead and ran down the streets with my love in my arms, finally.

Maybe prom wasn't so bad after all.

* * *

 **Thank you for joining me on this journey.**

 **XOXO, Bella**


End file.
